


I'll Be Your Clown

by h_itoshi



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting out of a bad relationship, M/M, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's not good to you Kento." Fuma says firmly, and it's not the first time he says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Clown

He tries to just brush past Fuma on his way into the dressing room, greets him absently and heads for his chair before the mirror, but of course it doesn't work.

”Kento?” Fuma asks, and Kento hears the concern in his voice and steels himself. ”Are you okay?”

”Yeah, of course.” Kento smiles, his facial muscles working automatically even though he knows Fuma's not buying it. No one's buying it, but most people pretend they do, for everyone's sake.

”Kento.” Fuma confirms his thoughts with a stern gaze and a tone that accepts no bullshit. “You look like an alien.”

“I don't.” Kento objects, but it's halfhearted. He's started calling it a crying hangover, when his eyelids are so swollen he has to actively open his eyes wider to see properly, when his head is fuzzy and slow from dehydration and he just feels... empty.

“... What did you fight about?” Fuma asks after a moment, and Kento's heart drops like a stone.

“Nothing important.” Kento says airily, and walks over to set his bag down on the make-up counter with slightly trembling hands.

“Don't make me repeat myself.” Kento hears Fuma stand and walk over, but his dulled perception still leaves him surprised when Fuma grabs his wrist and whirls him around a little too fast for Kento to understand what's going on. “What did you fight about?”

Fuma's brown eyes are fierce, not a trace left of his ordinary happy, dorky personality, and Kento swallows, looking away. It turns out to be a mistake as he catches his own reflection in the mirror, because he really doesn't look like himself with his eyes all wrong and it's a little scary.

“He... Saw my new shoot in a magazine.” Kento explains weakly. “He didn't really like it.”

Fuma doesn't answer for so long Kento has to look at him, and faces eyes dark with anger and jaw clenched to remain in control of what he's saying.

“He's not good to you Kento.” Fuma says firmly, and it's not the first time he says it.

Kento lets it run off as usual, tugging his wrist carefully from Fuma's grip and tries to look busy with his bag. “Of course he is, he loves me.”

Kento may have been yelled at, but he was held close afterwards as he feel asleep from exhaustion and lack of more tears. He wouldn't do that if he didn't love him.

Fuma doesn't say anything else, but Kento knows what he wants to say, and it's enough to make him squeeze his eyes shut to prevent new tears.

 

~*~

 

It's a dinner party Kento's been asked to come along to, and even though it's only friends of his boyfriend, he's having a pretty good time. He knows a few of them since before, but most are new, and they chat about jobs and other things everyone can join in on. Next to Kento there's a girl who's new to the company as well, a new girlfriend to one of the guys Kento actually knows. She's really sweet, and they talk about a said boyfriend on the side of the main conversation.

"- Kento's an idol after all." He picks out his name from his left, and he turns to blink at the tone coming from his boyfriend's lips, because it's almost mocking.

Of course Kento isn't there officially as a boyfriend, but a close friend, so he can't really react the way he normally would, which would be confronting that tone immediately.

"Oh right." One of the guys across from him says, grinning. "How does that work, seems pretty chill to not even have to go to school but still earn a shitload of money."

Kento frowns, explaining that he's been to university and that he works a lot to be able to keep his job. That it's a job and has its ups and downs like any other.

The guy across shrugs a little, looking like he doesn't quite believe him. "Can't be that hard of a job though, what do you do, twirl around in some feathery costume all day?"

Kento opens his mouth to answer, but closes it again. He's about to snap that he works so much he's _happy_ for six hours sleep, but he figures that nothing he says will help anyway.

"Well that's not all I do." Kento sighs and tries a smile that doesn't reach his eyes at all, and he just hopes for some support. It's not easy trying to make nearly homophobic men see past the feathery costumes when you're the one wearing it.

But what comes out of the mouth next to him isn't support at all. "But it looks hilarious when he does, you should watch it, I laugh everytime."

Kento bites his lip and looks away, because even if he's good at brushing it off from other people, it _hurts_ when he says it.

He almost jumps when there's a gentle touch to his thigh under the table, but it comes from the wrong side. The sweet girl next to him looks at him with knowing eyes and gives his thigh a little squeeze to show that she understands, and Kento almost breaks into tears.

They fight about it later, but he's a little drunk and it's impossible to talk to him, and Kento ends up crying himself to sleep again.

When Kento tells Fuma about it, about a week later, Fuma's so angry Kento's almost afraid.

"He said _what_?!" Fuma shouts so loudly that Shori jerks in the couch, and he's got earphones in.

Kento tries to hush him, grabbing Fuma's arm and tugging him a little closer. "Not so loud!"

"Kento, seriously, tell me he didn't say that." Fuma pleads, eyes wide and almost scared to hear the answer.

"What?" Kento asks, a little bewildered by Fuma's strong reaction and focused on making him lower his voice rather than answering any questions.

"You can't let him degrade you like that!" Fuma doesn't lower his voice, and Shori tugs his earphones out to look between them questioningly. Kento's just happy the youngest two aren't there.

"He's not... What are you even talking about, Fuma, there's no problem, okay?" Kento tries to make him calm down, but it does the opposite.

"There is a huge fucking problem Kento, if he ridicules you in front of his friends! If he loved you he would _never_ do that, break up with him already!" Fuma yells, and Kento can only stare with wide eyes, speechless, because Fuma's never told him that out loud before even if he often indicates it.

Shori rises and quickly leaves the room, mumbling something about bathroom and phone calls and vending machines at the same time.

"He should be supporting you, not be the one pushing you down." Fuma says clearly, but his eyes are glowing and his cheeks are pink from anger. "I would have supported you."

"... You're an idol too Fuma, of course you would have." Kento mumbles, focusing on the part that's not about his relationship.

"That's not it. I would support anything you do that you're proud of." Fuma rises, and there's something almost like hurt in his eyes. "He should too, or he doesn't deserve you at all. Just break up with the fucker, preferably half a year ago."

He leaves the room and Kento feels like a storm passed by and he can finally breathe, except that he can't because of the tears that Shori helps him wipe when he returns.

 

~*~

 

They've already gone to bed and turned the lights off when the hand at Kento's waist starts creeping up his chest. He shifts, not at all in the mood, too tired from having to go through a day of work and pretend to be fine, again. All he wants to do is sleep forever.

But the hand continues, up his side with a touch so careful it almost tickles, and Kento squirms, effectively making the hand go away before it reaches his nipples.

But instead, it moves to his hip, and the body spooning him comes closer, pressing a half-hard cock against his tail bone, rocking pointedly as if Kento didn't get it yet.

Kento shifts again, turning over to lie on his back to avoid being dry humped.

"No." He sighs, making it obvious how tired he is. "Not today."

"Not today either?" A husky voice asks in his ear, and the hand on his hip moves up his chest again, fluttering up his abdomen. "Come on Kento, how long are you gonna keep me hanging?"

"That's not..." Kento breaks off with a sigh because he knows there's no point. "I'm just really tired and I have work early tomorrow."

There's a spiteful noise. "If I'd known dating a hot idol meant never getting any I'm not sure I would have. You're always prioritizing work, do you love it more than you love me?"

There's a brush of fingertips against Kento's nipple and that cruel mouth is just at his ear with hot breath, but it barely sends a faint hint of arousal through him.

He almost answers truthfully, that yes, he does, but contains himself to keep the fight away.

"No I don't." He says instead, and there's a small bite to his earlobe that makes him hope he could get aroused.

"Then let me have you Kento." The voice is almost a purr as both hands move to Kento's legs, slip between them and pushes on his inner thighs to spread them.

Kento doesn't fight it, but he can't bring himself to say okay, tries to think of anything but how much he _doesn't_ want to do this.

He lets his eyes fall closed and just lets himself be manhandled, legs spread and fingers slipping inside him. It's not bad, but it's sticky and it's not what he wants right now. But he can handle it if that's what it takes.

When he's fucked so hard he has to grab those strong hips and gasp that he has to dance tomorrow, when there's panting breath in his ear whispering how hot he looks, he tries to say something back, but ends up with something unintelligent as he's brought off rougher than he would have liked.

"I love you." Is murmured in his ear when arms are wrapped around him again, and he hears the breathing even out to sleeping.

Suddenly Kento doesn't feel very tired anymore, shifting and wincing at how sore he is, and he wills himself to believe the words.

_He loves me. This is love. This is love, because he loves me._

 

~*~

 

Kento watches his phone buzz on the table before him, but he doesn't pick it up, doesn't want to answer it. He's 95% certain it's a call to remind him that there's a business party next week which he should have said yes to come along to two weeks ago. But he doesn't want to go, not after that dinner, and he can't take that confrontation at work.

“Why don't you answer your phone?” Marius asks as he plops down next to Kento with a bag of sweets that he probably isn't allowed to eat.

“I don't want to.” Kento answers truthfully, but he puts on a smile and sneakily takes one of Marius' little wrapped candies. He deserves it.

Marius extends a long arm and takes the phone, looking at the display that shows a picture along with a name. “That your boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Kento nods slowly, hoping Marius doesn't ask why he won't pick up then. But he doesn't.

“He's not that pretty, is he?” Marius comments instead, and sets the phone back down as the buzzing stops, turning to look at Kento with innocent eyes.

Kento just stares at him for a moment before he grins for real, shoving at Marius' shoulder. “Brat, you don't say that to someone!”

“He isn't though, do you think so?” Marius wonders sincerely as he unwraps a piece of candy by pulling at both ends of the plastic wrapper at the same time. “I mean, he looked pretty muscular I guess, but his face isn't that pretty? Not really your type?”

“I...” Kento doesn't quite know what to say to that because he can't make himself protest and say that he does find him pretty. He silently curses Marius and wonders if this kind of questions is some foreign thing. “He's pretty muscular?”

Marius pops the piece of candy into his mouth and looks thoughtful for a moment, and Kento does the same. The candy tastes like lemon and it's really good. But the next thing that comes out of Marius' mouth nearly makes him choke on it.

“... Is he good in bed then?”

Kento coughs so much it's embarrassing and turns to stare at Marius with teary eyes. “ _What_!?”

“Yeah, I mean, if he's not pretty?” Marius asks, tilting his head in question, but there is a hint of a smile in that damn face.

“Marius.” Kento says seriously when he can breathe, and tries to forget he ever heard that, at the same time as he tries not to think of things went the last time he had sex. “You're twelve. No.” He raises a hand when Marius opens his mouth to protest that he is _not_ , and waves at him to be quiet. “I know how old you are, but you will always be twelve. You don't know what sex is. Please never mention it again.”

Marius huffs, insulted. “I'm not twelve. I know things.”

“If you ever have to talk about sex, talk to someone else. Or say it in German or something.” Kento tells him, feeling uncomfortable in more ways than one.

“Whatever.” Marius just shrugs and looks at Kento's phone thoughtfully while eating another piece of candy. “You know who's prettier?”

It takes Kento a few seconds to realize Marius is talking about his boyfriend again, and he frowns. “No?”

Suddenly there's a voice calling Marius name, and Marius turns around to say he'll be right there, quickly hiding the bag of candies.

He rises and stuffs the bag between the couch cushions, and then looks at Kento with a small smile. “Fuma is.”

Kento frowns again, and Marius trots over to his bag to get something. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Marius just grins and comes over to stand behind where Kento sits on the couch and leans his elbows on the backrest. “Nothing. Also.”

He says something in German in a tone that is absolutely filthy, and Kento screeches, remembering what he just told Marius to only say in German.

“ _IEW_! I have no idea what you just said but that is _gross_!”

Marius just laughs as he heads for the door. “I said I love eating strawberries and ice cream on hot summer nights.”

Kento calls him a brat, but as soon as Marius is gone and he's shaken the unwanted images from his mind, he can't help but wonder why Marius mentioned Fuma.

 

~*~

 

"I got a new drama role!" Kento exclaims as soon as he comes in the front door.

"Yeah?" There's a smile on his boyfriend's lips as he comes from the kitchen to greet him.

"Yeah." Kento knows he must look ridiculous, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, but he's so glad he got a new drama. Considering the mess he's been at work lately he's genuinely surprised and so _happy._

"What's it this time?" A soft smile at how excited he is.

"I'll be a medical student slash host." Kento explains quickly, since he's not a hundred percent certain himself yet. He unwraps his scarf and tries to take of his jacket at the same time, rambling about how his manager told him just before he left and he could hardly sit still on the train.

But when he's managed to untangle himself from his outerwear, there's a hint of irritation in those eyes watching him, and the smile is a little stiff.

"... What?" Kento asks, his own smile fading quickly.

"You'll work what, twenty hours then again, will you?" His boyfriend asks slowly, and he's not doing much to cover his disapproval.

"Not twenty." Kento objects. "But a lot."

"... Is there a girl this time?"

Kento bites his lip, and he just wishes he could take back telling him. "Yeah."

"Again." He says, voice harder now.

"Don't be jealous, please?" Kento begs, too tired for this and he doesn't even _like_ girls. "Why do you have to be like this? I'm not even attracted to girls, you should be more worried about the guys."

The second he's said it he regrets it, because those already irritated eyes narrow. "Should I? Banging some co-star?"

" _No_!" Kento sighs helplessly, and everything feels hopeless now when all he wanted to do was be happy about the offer. "I haven't, I don't and I won't, okay?"

"How about your co-workers?" The question is so venomous Kento startles a little.

"What?"

"You seem awfully close to that Fuma-guy."

"... He's my best friend, of course we're close." Kento says, confused at the turn of events, but he can't help but remember the way Marius spoke about Fuma.

"... Right." Is the only answer Kento gets, before his boyfriend turns on his heel and heads back into the kitchen. "By the way, I'll be late tomorrow, I'm having a dinner meeting."

"With who?" Kento asks and follows him, not even feeling up for calling his parents to tell them about the drama role anymore.

The answer is dismissive. "Oh, you don't know her."

And Kento has to bite his lip to keep from asking who "her” is, but he knows how things normally end up if he shows any jealousy, and he stays quiet.

 

~*~

 

Kento lingers in the dressing room couch with his bag by his feet, unlocking and locking his phone without really doing anything, wondering how long he can stay without looking too suspicious. He doesn't look up until Fuma's shoes steps into his view, and he tries a small, questioning smile as he tilts his head up.

“You're not leaving?” Fuma frowns, his jacket and hat on and bag slung over his shoulder, sounding a little confused since tomorrow is a day off and the younger three scurried off so fast Kento barely saw them.

“Nah, not yet, I was... Just waiting for-” Kento starts, but he pauses for half a second too long before he can come up with an excuse, and Fuma's voice is hard as he cuts him off.

“Kento.” Fuma looks at him pointedly, clearly telling him not to try any bullshit.

“I...” Kento sighs and looks away, defeated, and he doesn't want to look Fuma in the eyes and say this. “I don't... Want to go home really.”

There's a moment of silence, and Kento can imagine Fuma's face as he progressively understands that statement.

“Want to come home with me?” Fuma asks after a silence that is so long Kento's almost afraid Fuma would just turn and leave.

He looks up at the question, a little surprised. “Can I? It's our day off tomorrow and I don't want to be any trouble and-”

“Kento. Please come home with me?” Fuma sighs as if Kento's really stupid. Which he might actually be because who is reluctant to go home to their boyfriend the night before a day off.

“Okay.” Kento's voice comes out as something more like a whisper than ordinary speaking volume, but Fuma just reaches his hand out to help him up from the couch.

They're both quiet on the train, and Kento tries to deal with the relief he feels at not having to go home, tries to feel guilty about it but he can't really and it's bothering him. It's just that his boyfriend has a lot of work these days and comes home all snappy and irritated, and Kento only has to look at him the wrong way to get himself a couple of well chosen hard words that hit him right where they hurt the most.

They get to Fuma's house, and doesn't manage to escape Fuma's mother's fussing and talking about how long ago it was she saw Kento and how pretty he is and that he looks tired and that he shouldn't work so much, that he should sleep more and eat better. It takes them a couple of minutes and Fuma actually telling his mother to stop talking before they can head to Fuma's room with tea that they couldn't decline.

Kento gives her an apologizing smile over his shoulder since Fuma wasn't exactly nice to her, but she only looks at him with a knowing smile he's not sure he understands.

“Sorry about that, you know you're like the son she never had.” Fuma sighs, but there's a hint of a smile on his face as he sets his bag down on the floor and his tea on the desk.

“That's not true, she's got you. And your little brother.” Kento says as he drops his bag on the floor and sits down on Fuma's bed with the teacup in his hands.

“Yeah, but we're not like _you_.” Fuma rolls his eyes and picks up a pair of sweatpants from a chair as he starts unbuckling his belt.

“... We're not that different, are we?” Kento asks, and even though they are, he's mostly trying to say something so he doesn't silently sit and watch Fuma take his pants off. “We're both idols?”

“C'mon Kento, you're all... perfect.” Fuma gives Kento a look as if that's obvious as he tugs his sweatpants on and picks up his tea.

“I'm not.” Kento mumbles, looking down into his own teacup, because if he was perfect, maybe he wouldn't have to fight with his boyfriend every other day.

He feels the bed shift as Fuma sits down next to him, but he keeps his eyes fixed on the dark liquid in his cup.

“... Wanna tell me why you didn't want to go home?” Fuma asks, tone a little over-casual, and Kento sighs.

It's like Fuma sees straight through him even when he tries to cover something up, and now, there's no one else he has to keep a facade up for. He explains that his boyfriend's been very easily irritated lately because of much to do at work, and then slips over to how they fight a lot about unnecessary things like doing dishes and buying groceries. Fuma listens silently and sips his tea, and Kento finds himself going on, talking about how there's often discussions of what Kento's wearing and how he looks, that he's “too showy about how pretty he is” and that his boyfriend doesn't like that. Like last time he was going out to a club with his friends and he was literally stopped in the door like a 14 year old girl and told that he couldn't go out wearing that, that he looked like a slut.

Fuma makes a sound at the word, and Kento dares a glance at him. Fuma's staring at him, horrified, frozen with the cup of tea halfway to his mouth. “... Did he call you that?”

“Not exactly, I...” Kento tries to correct himself as soon as he realizes what it sounded like, but he can still hear the words in his head as if they were just spoken to him. _“Are you really wearing that? What are you, a cheap slut?”_ “He just didn't like what I was wearing, that's all. I just changed my shirt, there wasn't a big deal.”

Fuma looks like he might start screaming or burst into tears, and Kento hurries to avert his eyes, tired of seeing that expression on his face. “Don't look at me like that.”

There's a moment of silence, then Kento hears a sound of porcelain against wood and turns to see Fuma put his teacup on the bedside table with a resolute look. “What were you wearing?”

“A black loose shirt with some sparkles?” Kento shrugs, but sets his own cup down too even though he didn't drink anything. He doesn't feel like having tea anymore anyway. “Does it matter? He just doesn't want others to look at me, that's why he's-”

“Stop, just fucking stop.” Fuma cuts him off, biting his lip and looking away for a second before taking a deep breath as if to calm himself. When he meets Kento's eyes again, his look is so fierce it almost makes Kento flinch. “I'm so sick of hearing you defending him. You're fucking gorgeous, _everyone_ should look at you. You're not his property and you shouldn't listen to him when he treats you like that!”

Kento bites his lip. “I don't want to hear that, I... It's difficult as it is, you shouldn't... It's none of your business.”

Kento can practically see Fuma's hackles rise, and he actually does flinch a little when Fuma leans forward with burning eyes. “None of my business? Is your wellbeing none of my business? Is your abusive boyfriend none of my business?”

Kento squirms and backs a little when Fuma comes closer, but Fuma grabs his wrists to stop him from going anywhere, making Kento meet his eyes.

“He's... he's not abusive.” Kento objects, but his voice comes out weak.

“He is. It's sure as hell not a healthy relationship, and he's breaking you. It's so bad I physically hurt when you talk about what he does to you, and when you keep defending him as if there's nothing wrong.” Fuma tells him, and he looks almost desperate, grip around Kento's wrists tightening.

Kento looks down at where Fuma's hands are holding him, his grip tight but not unpleasant, not feeling forced. Kento swallows and wets his lip, hoping he doesn't have to cry tonight but he feels like he wants to. “He... Does it because he loves me.”

“No!” Fuma objects, tugging a little at Kento's wrist almost involuntarily. “No Kento, he doesn't love you, not at all.”

Kento draws a shaky breath, feeling the familiar tears burn behind his eyelids, and he wants to tell Fuma that he's not helping and that he doesn't know anything. But all that comes out is a small “He does.”

“No!” Fuma's voice is shaking now, but it's not from tears or anger, only sounds like tension, and Kento looks up to see what's wrong. The eyes that meet him are so intense and so obvious suddenly that Kento chokes on his breath. “No he doesn't love you Kento, _I_ love you. I love you so much I forget to breathe when I see you, you keep me sleepless and I can't go five minutes without thinking about you! And it _hurts so bad_ to hear what he does to you, it hurts so much I want to cry and beat him up and take you away from him, because he hurts you and he doesn't deserve you.”

Kento just stares and tries to breathe, his wrists in Fuma's hands shaking a little as he tries to take in the confession and understand what it means without crying, but he feels the first tear break free from his eyelashes as he just keeps staring at Fuma.

Deep down, he knows it's true, he knows that it's not a healthy relationship, that what he has isn't what love is supposed to be like, but in some distorted reality he wished so hard for it to be that he could believe it. He has no idea what to say, has no idea what he even feels besides that there are tears on his cheeks.

“Kento please don't cry.” Fuma asks, eyes pleading as he lets go of Kento's wrists. “I'm so tired of seeing you cry.”

“I... I don't think I can stop.” Kento mumbles, trying to keep his voice steady as he closes his eyes in an attempt to block the tears.

But then there's a touch to his cheek, Fuma's hand gently cupping it and tilting his head up a little, before there's a brush of lips against his.

Kento doesn't stop him, lets Fuma give him the briefest kiss possible, and it's so caring he wants to cry even more.

“Look at me.” Fuma says quietly, wiping away the tears on Kento's cheek with his thumb. “Are you okay?”

Kento opens his eyes after a few moments of wondering if he can handle this, and Fuma's gaze is soft but concerned. He takes a breath before he dares hoping his voice is steady. “I... I have no idea.”

He answers truthfully, because he doesn't know what he feels, only that whatever Fuma feels for him could cause so much trouble, but still all he wants to do is crawl into Fuma's arms and never leave.

“... Do you still want to stay?” Fuma asks uncertainly after a few moments, and he can't seem to stop touching him, fingertips drawing gentle circles on his skin as he doesn't remove his hand from Kento's cheek.

Kento just nods, because that much he's sure of.

“I'm sorry, I... This wasn't how I planned to tell you, and I'm not that good with feelings so I... Sorry, I mean-” Fuma rambles, and it's so familiar and safe because it's so _him_ , that before Kento knows it, he's leaned forward and brushed his lips against Fuma's.

Fuma falls silent, and then barely hesitates a second before sliding his hand further back, into Kento's hair and he kisses back and it's like nothing Kento's ever felt before. It warm and soft and comforting at the same time, and the guilt nagging at the back of his mind doesn't have much of a say in his decision making. He's more concerned about that this is  _Fuma_ and he shouldn't do anything that he can't stand for, than he is that he's got a boyfriend at home, because the little breath Fuma lets out when they break apart warms his heart and turns him on more than his boyfriend has managed in the past six months. 

“... This probably isn't a good idea.” Fuma says, his breathing a little elevated even though they barely kissed for a few moments. “But I don't care. Can I kiss you again?”

His question is honest, voice serious, and Kento knows that if he says no Fuma won't try anything else, and that's the main reason all he wants to tell Fuma is yes.

“... A little.” He settles with, because he shouldn't, this is _cheating_ , but it feels so good and it's his best friend and he says he loves him.

Fuma actually smiles at that, but leans in to let Kento loose his mind for a few moments more, pressing their lips together over and over again. It's not until Fuma pulls back with a gasp that Kento realizes he was the one trying to deepen the kiss.

“Kento.” Fuma breathes, and Kento's nerves have never lit up like this when anyone's said his name before. “We... Let's just stop here.”

Kento nods, biting his lip, even though he doesn't want to stop, wants Fuma to just take care of him and make him feel safe, forget everything else. “Okay.”

“... Can we talk about it?” Fuma asks, hesitant but beautiful with his worried eyes and lips starting to puff up. Kento shifts, about to open his mouth and say that okay, if Fuma wants, but Fuma interrupts him. “Or maybe tomorrow. You look exhausted.”

“... I think I am.” Kento agrees after a few moments of trying to feel if that's the case. He swallows once, before looking Fuma directly in the eyes. “Hold me tonight?”

Fuma's little shaky smile of relief and the spark of happiness in his eyes clutches at Kento's heart so hard it hurts. “Kento, that's all I want to do.”

And when Kento's tucked against Fuma's chest under the covers, smelling remains of his cologne and the detergent of the T-shirt he's wearing, he feels safer than he ever has, and he thinks that no matter how hard this mess is going to be from now, it'll turn out alright in the end. If Fuma's there, it'll be alright.

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
